


Headphones

by yuubalu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuubalu/pseuds/yuubalu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaizen uses his headphones to block out Kenya's voice, because it has a habit of giving him all sorts of butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphones

Kenya has an obnoxious habit of talking even when it's clear that nobody is listening to him. Zaizen isn't certain if he does it because he likes the sound of his own voice, or if he's concerned that people will find him boring if he stays quiet. He _does_ know that it isn't a case of Kenya not realising that people aren't listening, because Zaizen always makes a really big show of putting his headphones on, on the off chance that his team mate will take a hint and actually shut up.

He cranks up the volume, frowning as he turns away from the brunet likely babbling about their latest practice. Even now, through the indie pop blasting through his headphones, he can tell that Kenya's laughter would be giving him all sorts of butterflies, and that there is the source of his problem. On the rare occasion that Zaizen is truly honest about it all, Kenya's inability to be quiet is really only an issue because his voice does all sorts of funny things to his stomach.

Worst of all, Kenya seems to be the only one who doesn't realise quite how much he affects him with his stupid talking. Any time Zaizen reaches for his headphones after practice, where Kenya has been making all sorts of noises that _should not_ be making the second year's stomach do flips (Zaizen has tried to convince himself multiple times that it's actually his stomach churning because Kenya is a foul beast who makes horrendous sounds), Shiraishi just calls him over to help clean up, a huge, obnoxious grin on his face as he pairs him with Kenya, usually fresh from running laps _for fun_ and panting like a dog.

Chitose, as relaxed as he looks, definitely knows how much of a nuisance he's being every time he catches Zaizen blasting his music and pulls the plug, calling everyone (Kenya's always there first) over to listen and make snide comments. Kintaro always laughs whenever Zaizen reaches for his headphones, like he knows that he uses them as a coping mechanism occasionally, but it's completely uncalled for when there's nobody around and Zaizen actually genuinely wants to listen to his music. Gin, in his usual silent way, just shoots him this knowing look whenever Kenya's around, as though he's just _daring_ him to reach for his headphones. Zaizen would like to think that more times than not, he wins out and doesn't need to cover his ears, but that would just be lying.

Koharu and Yuuji are definitely the worst though. Part of the reason they disgust Zaizen so much is that they seem to find other people's discomfort hilarious; Zaizen himself has been the butt of their jokes more than once before. Koharu, good as he is with numbers but not particularly smart when it comes to people, noticed Zaizen's awkwardness around 'Oshitari-senpai' almost immediately, and decided that the best course of action would be to have Yuuji imitate him in order to 'desensitize' him. Needless to say, getting butterflies because of Hitouji-senpai was not on the list of things Zaizen had ever wanted out of his life.

If only Zaizen could get Kenya to shut up occasionally, then things wouldn't be such a problem.

A frown still on his face, Zaizen glances over at his team mate out of the corner of his eye, briefly attempting to read his lips and work out if it's worth chancing butterflies in case Kenya's actually talking about something he cares about. It's only several songs later, after Zaizen notices that he didn't even process the lyrics of two Blur songs, that he realises he's just been outright staring at his senpai, and Kenya is giving him this odd look with a little raised eyebrow that apparently gives Zaizen the same butterflies as hearing him talk.

For all he's supposed to be a genius, Zaizen seems to have a habit of making life difficult for himself. Like agreeing to go for a walk with Kenya in the first place. Real smart move there.

"Hey, Zaizen." The second year's brain processes his name through the beats of The Killers, but the rest of whatever Kenya is saying is lost in the chorus. The brunet looks a little put out after a while, and Zaizen realises that he was probably supposed to answer something. He makes a non-committal noise which he knows Kenya will take as an agreement, and hopes he hasn't just signed himself up for something he'll regret later. He's a little confused when Kenya seems to be extra disappointed by his supposed agreement, more than a little part of him curious to know exactly what he'd been asked. But Zaizen knows that if he actually admits that he wasn't listening to him, it'd only make Kenya sulk, and a sulky Kenya has a habit of mumbling to himself (and that only causes more problems).

Despite the headphones over his ears, Zaizen can tell that Kenya is quieter than usual as they finish their walk, his older team mate walking him home. Even though he complains a lot about Kenya and his talking, the alternative is just as bad, only ten times more awkward. Zaizen shuffles restlessly on the spot when they stop on the path outside his house; his parents aren't home yet, so he's somewhat looking forward to being the first to use the bath for a change, especially after today's long practice. But Kenya is still standing there, a strange look on his face which Zaizen can't quite identify.

He only flinches marginally when his senpai reaches up to slip the headphones off his ears, dropping them to rest around his neck. Muse plays some final chords before Zaizen hits the stop button, more than a little pleased with himself for being so brave. Kenya seemingly rewards him with a grin, reaching up to ruffle his hair a little.

"Exactly how much did you hear, huh?" He asks jokingly.

Zaizen resists the urge to roll his eyes. "I tuned out after you said my name the first time. I guess you're just not that interesting, Kenya-senpai." It's a lie and they both know it; Zaizen just hopes that Kenya doesn't find out just how interesting he finds him.

Kenya looks a little disappointed with his answer, like he had actually said something that he wanted him to hear, and this time Zaizen can't resist asking. Kenya gives him another of those (evil) grins.

"I was listing all the things I like about you."

Zaizen's stomach does an embarrassing little flip.

"You must be joking."

"You'll just have to listen to me next time and find out, huh?" Kenya's smile softens, the brunet winking briefly. "There are a lot of things I like about you, Hikaru."

Zaizen punches him before he even thinks it through, tugging at his headphones even though it'd be more embarrassing to put them on right now than to listen to Kenya's laughter. His senpai slings an arm around his shoulder in a loose hug which Zaizen shrugs off quickly, turning to unlock his front door. He's aware that Kenya doesn't follow him, instead watching him from the path with that damn smile of his.

"Hey, Zaizen."

This time, Zaizen is listening. His stomach erupts into butterflies and his heart skips a beat (Zaizen isn't sure why he overreacts to just hearing his name, but he can't take back his body's actions, no matter how much he'd like to), but he turns around with his best unimpressed face already on.

"Don't you want to know what you agreed to earlier?"

Yes. That's the easy answer.

"No."

Zaizen doesn't even need to be looking at the other boy to know that he's smiling, to know that Kenya knows that he means yes. The brunet almost skips down the path towards him, forever unable to move slowly, stopping in front of him with a cheesy grin, and Zaizen does his best to look exasperated.

"Well, I guess I can tell you if you really want to know." What Zaizen really wants is to strangle Kenya for playing with him. "You said you'd go on a date with me." Zaizen can feel his muscles freeze, and Kenya suddenly looks sheepish. "Not any time soon, but like, in high school or something. When we can actually go places, y'know? I want to be able to actually make it a date worth your time."

Kenya is blushing, and Zaizen simultaneously wants to laugh and blush with him. He can tell that his senpai is serious, and that he really did ask him on a date. It almost feels like a dream, like the time he dreamt about going swimming with Shiraishi and Gin, and somehow Kin-chan got eaten by a shark even though he wasn't even at the beach. But Kenya is actually here, shifting on the spot because he's nervous, and Zaizen hates that the first thing out of his mouth only makes it worse.

"Please stop joking."

Zaizen knows deep down that he's not, but for some reason he needs to hear it out loud (like he should have the first time. He'll hate himself for that later). Kenya just stares at him with this calculating look, head tilted to one side a little like the iguana he keeps as a pet, before he smiles that small, _irritating_ , smile.

"When we're in high school, will you go on a date with me, Hikaru?"

The butterflies are back, and his brain has gone a little fuzzy, and his mouth is doing the thing where he talks without really wanting to.

"As long as you don't take me to karaoke, then whatever."

Kenya grins, latching onto the response for what it really is underneath all the dismissal.

"I'm not a bad singer, I swear."

Zaizen wonders briefly whether Kenya is actually talking about singing or if he's being clever, but then he reasons that his senpai was never quite one for word games.

"I cannot be held responsible if you sing to me in public."

"Is that a dare?"

"Try it and I'll hit you."

Kenya laughs, and this time Zaizen laughs quietly with him. When they're done shooting awkward glances at each other through their grins, Kenya gives him a half wave and turns to leave. Zaizen feels like he should say something, take that one last step and actually vocalise something instead of just hinting at it. By the time Kenya reaches the path, he calls out, knowing that he'll probably regret it later (but would regret it more if he didn't say anything at all).

"It's a date, Kenya!"

Kenya stops in his tracks, grin wide on his face, and rushes back to the house with that famous speed of his. His arms wind around Zaizen's torso in an awkward hug, but the second year can't bring himself to care because Kenya's lips are on his cheek, and he's laughing in his ear, and it feels like his stomach is going overboard on butterfly production. And then Kenya is off, running back to the path and down the street, occasionally waving behind him. Apparently it's not just Kenya's voice that gives Zaizen butterflies, but a whole list of other things that he hadn't even thought about before (perhaps a little).

It's not until they finally have their date a few years later that Zaizen discovers the best way to keep Kenya quiet is to occupy his mouth with other activities.


End file.
